The many Reincarnations of Jamie& Claire
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: A story focusing on different Alternative universes, Time periods and situations. ( Willing to except prompts)
1. 1 Modern Day AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlander.

The many recarinarions of Jamie and Claire...

One shots featuring different lives and possibilities..

1# - Modern Day

Claire had just the divorce papers settled with Frank after seven years of marriage, it is clear after the events of Iraq and Afghanistan they were too different.

Being a doctor on the front lines changed her. For better or worse, this is who she was now.

She has tremors sometimes as she gets flashbacks of men she grew up with in highschool get blown to Oblivion.

Frank did not understand her sudden panic attacks late at night. She was supposed to heal people she was supposed to be on the sidelines, but they called her out, she had killed people.

She could have killed some kids father, someone's brother, a husband hoping to his his wife one more time.

Everyone told her not to think too much about it, that their kind deserved it after 9/11. But, Claire disagreed these people are innocent. People were blinded by paranoia and sorrow.

They were still on friendly terms. But, it was clear to everyone that knew Frank and Claire that the spark had been extinguished,

Claire decided after working the hospital double, sometimes triple amount than the usual employee. She decided to take a vacation to the Scottish islands. She was looking for a place to get some much needed rest and relaxation.

So, Claire went to Scotland a upon Frank's recommendation, ordered her plane ticket and took off for a three week stay at a small bed and breakfast.

She kept communication with the hospital with her phone in case they needed her advice on a diagnosis, she was a big deal at the hospital. People called her the miracle worker after bringing a patient out of near brain dead state.

She had another reason for visiting Scotland because the partial patient had been a young Scottish man that had some how survived a shot to the head.

The bullet managed to get through his skull but did not completely reach his brain so he was in a coma. It was the only way to save him. She did not know his name but there was something about this stranger that had her captivated.

At first she attended to him because it was only something she could do. Everyone knew it too. So, when she devoted majority of her time with him nobody questioned it up until she started bringing books, singing to the stranger, most of the time she would talk about her.

In hopes the rumors about Coma patients coming out it through verbal and physical connect from the outside world were true.

She started with the basics of her background, play twenty questions with him even if she knew he would not respond. According to his file he dove in front of the line of fire to save some random stranger on the street.

So, she assumed that he may be a cop, soldier of some kind or maybe he was one those rare people they were just selfless for the sake of being good.

So, yes she talked, sung to him, told him jokes, and sometimes just watch him. Eventually, it started working within the fourth month of his coma. The changes were gradual at first he saw his mouth twist into a smile at her jokes, sometimes when she had a difficult time talking about the war, she felt his hand land down in hers tenderly before becoming stiff.

This was a regular pattern a momentary spark of brain activity before going back to a faint buzz. Then, suddenly the fateful day arrived.

Claire came in to check up on him and suddenly without warning he woke up.

She finally got to see his eyes for the first time. As he took a big intake of breath, as if he just came up from a long swim underwater. Sweat dripping down his face.

He turned to her and smiled softly, his voice was a bit hoarse from not being used in a while. "N-nice to finally put a face to the beautiful voice that I have grown to know for a few months. " but she hear a tender Alto voice that was smooth and rough at the same time.

Claire blushed and said "Hello, Jamie I'm Dr. Beachum and I'm flattered by your compliments do you want me to bring you Water then you can tell me the last thing you remember. "

He nodded and flashed one of the most Goofy yet charmingly handsome smile Claire had ever seen it made her feel a sensation she hadn't felt since Frank. Making her smile back a bit fluttered.

He nodded and said "Aye, sounds like a good place to start I like to thank ya Dr. Beacham for not giving up on me I'm sure my family will be grateful for it as well. "

"Claire, call me Claire". she said quietly with a bit more tenderness than she attended to give out, it almost sounded like she was flirting. Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! She was practically was flirting with this man.

They ended up going out after she helped him get through physical therapy to him re learn how to walk, stand and eat. Sometimes it takes a coma patient a while to recover.

The next thing she knew He was with her on the plane talking about Scotland and the beautiful countryside. Soon, a three week vacation with her Scottish boyfriend became a place she would call home.

If she were to be honest she did not regret helping him that fateful day. She smiled softly as she came out of her air of reminiscing, she looked down at her new wedding ring fashioned from a key.


	2. Rasing Faith

Recarinarions of Jamie Claire #2 - Raising Faith

A scenario in which Faith lived and Claire and Jamie managed to prevent Culloden happening.

Be warned that with every good thing and equally bad thing is to replace it.

Claire had passed out during childbirth her body filled with sweat as she gasped for breath, taking in long steady breaths. Child birth was as painful people said it was, perhaps even more painful than could be described.

When Claire woke up her baby was nowhere to be found and she started hyperventilating fearing the worst. She was so happy to be an expected mother she almost forgot she was in the eighteenth century.

There were countless illness and bacteria in the air that could have killed the child. Or her own stress, stress she was not able to property tell Jamie about because he has been trying to stop the rebellion.

Claire looked around with worry and the heaviness of sleep still fresh on in her lips she reached her hands our desperately. "Where is my baby, Where is it"?

"Don't worry your baby is right here Healthy baby girl! She is right here we just needed to clean her up here you go Claire". Angelique said as she handed Claire the small bundle.

Claire could not help but burst into tears as she laid eyes on her baby for the first time. She was beautiful she was one of the only things that gave her faith things would be fine.

Faith that is it Faith. Faith Ellen Mackenzie Fraser. "You are so beautiful". Claire said as she stroked Faith's hair she inherited her brown curly hair but she had Jamie's nose and ears.

She could not wait to tell Jamie the good news. Claire hoped that Jamie was making progress with the prince.

Jamie has made progress with the prince he was annoyingly stubborn at first but it seems he realizes that sending Scotts to their deaths was a bit foolish.

But, that doesn't mean that he was going to give up obtaining the crown in other ways. It will be more diplomatic as opposed to needless blood shed.

With all the connections to spare the prince was willing to take a different approach. Jamie did not think he would ever come around but a few pieces of money was as good as motivation as any.

Plus the sword and threats Murtaugh had placed a upon Charles's throat was also a key factor. Jamie really tired to act a bit more civilized when they reached Paris.

But, desperate times call for desperate measures. This certainly qualified. He could not wait to tell Claire the good news. He just hoped that the baby was okay. After his duel with Randall he began to fear the worse.

A few weeks later they returned home to Scotland Jamie carried Faith into the house Claire's eyes were a bit faded from the cries of the baby late at night, she loved to be fed late at night just before sunrise. She was a true Scot.

Things went back to normal Jamie collected rent, Claire healed the sick and injured while also tending to Faith's needs. But, then Jamie's health started to decline.

He started getting the same spots Alex Randall had it started to get harder to do even the most simple tasks. Claire tired to treat him but the medicine that could cure him did not exist yet.

Claire cried and said, "Oh Jamie I'm so sorry I - I can't cure you what kind of healer am I if I couldn't see the signs I just never thought you would be affected."

Jamie was laying in bed he looks at her sadly as he gasped and coughed sweat dripping from his brow. " Ya don't have to be sorry sassenach just promise me you will go back to Frank when the time comes."

Claire wanted to protest but instead just nodded and held her hand tears spilling down her face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Then after 3 years of struggling and suffering Jamie passes away.

Claire knew that she could not take care of Faith on her own especially since she had a Little sister Bree. They managed to have one more moment together before he got ill.

Brianna was the result. After Jamie's death Claire packed up everything she could carry and prepared for the journey.

So with with a heavy heart Claire took Faith and Bree through the stones leaving the life she made with Jamie behind.


End file.
